Charged
by talarose18
Summary: What happens When Chris gets a new Charge? what Happens when they Develop feelings for each other ? how will there Families and the Elders React? will they survive the struggles Piper and Leo went Through as well as there own ?
1. The First Meeting

Chapter one

Chris's Pov

My day began like every other I woke up orbed downstairs for some breakfast then went for a shower and got dress, but then it happened an elder shows up with a boy about my age beside him "Chris this is Connor your new charge he knows what he is but needs your guidance to help him stay on the right path " Chris nods slowly whilst looking at Connor "you got it Damian" Chris says to the elder the elder orbs out "so hey " Chris says to Connor who smiles at him.

Connor's Pov

I start my day the same as always, but make sure I'm ready to move to a new city with my mum dad and sister I'm just about to go and say good bye to my friends when my Bedroom is engulfed in a blue light and when I look up again a man is standing in my room "Hello Connor I'm Damian I'm here because you have a special destiny ahead of you, you will become a white lighter a type of guardian angel you will have someone training you to become who your meant to be helping keep you on the right path so you don't become a dark lighter a bad version of a white lighter " Damian explains as I look confused then nod "I'm going to orb you over to meet your guide his name is Chris he is a very nice guy of about your age, he takes my hand and orbs I see the boy who smiles at me and the man "Chris this is Connor your new charge he knows what he is but needs your guidance to help him stay on the right path " Chris nods slowly whilst looking at me "you got it Damian" Chris says to the elder the elder orbs out "so hey " Chris says to me, I smile back "hi".

Halliwell manor

"So" Chris says to Connor "where do you live?" he asks Connor " Philadelphia or wait no I guess San Francisco I'm moving today "Right well this is San Francisco what street you moving to?" Chris asks "1360 Prescott Street" Connor says Chris smiles "this is 1329 Prescott street" he says smiling "when you get here I….." Chris pauses" your parents are coming" Chris waves his arm and Connor finds him self back in his room just as the door opens "come on Connor we going to be late" his dad says "sorry dad just saying goodbye " he says " 5 minutes then in the car" his dad says Connor nods


	2. new house new town

Connor's Pov

I look around my room one last time, then go down stairs and get in to the car for the Long drive to San Francisco, I put my headphones on and turn my iPod on and listen to music, whilst my dad and mum take turns to drive.

Chris's Pov

I stand in my room and Practice singing for the college version of Wicked in which I'm playing Fiyero I start singing dancing through life , I suddenly jump when I hear laughing behind me I turn around and Glare at Wyatt "oh Piss off Wyatt" I Snap He smirks and orbs out of my room I sigh and orb down stairs and grab some food from the kitchen.

~The next day ~

Connor's Pov

I open my eyes and look around and see the famous Golden gate bridge I sit bolt upright and say good morning to my Family a few minutes later we pull up outside our new house and unload the car as the Movers move the boxes inside I look up whilst carrying a box containing the kettle, tea, mugs, spoons, sugar and biscuits and see Chris coming over with a bottle of milk.

Chris's Pov

I wake up in the morning and quickly shower and get dressed then go down stairs and head to the kitchen to get some breakfast I glace out the window and see a car pull up and see Connor getting out I go in to the kitchen and grab a bottle of milk and go over and I walk up to Connor I smile " though you guys Could use some milk " I say and Connor smiles "cheers Mate Mum, Dad this is Chris he lives across the road " they smile and shake my hand "nice to Meet you Chris " they say " Chris brought us a bottle of milk over " oh that's nice of you thankyou can you reimburse you for it ? " they ask I shake my head "no it's fine Listen were having a Barbeque this Saturday with a bunch of the close Neighbours come over and join us will give you a chance to meet some people the more the merrier" I say smiling "oh and Connor Come out with me and a bunch of mates tonight clubbing my mum's club P3 has got fireflies Playing tonight" I says "are you serious ? I love Fireflies I would love to come out with you tonight cheers" Connor smiles.


	3. p3 and talking

~That night~

Chris's Pov

I have a shower then grab some fresh boxers pull them on then pull on a pair of black jeans and a red shirt and a black leather jacket before going to the bathroom again , shaving then brushing my hair and teeth before going down stairs on my way down stairs I hear a knock on the front door and hear my little sister Melinda or Mel as I call her opening the door and talking to someone I reach the bottom of the stairs "hey Connor " I say and Mel waves goodbye and goes in to the sitting room.

Connor's Pov

I get dressed in to jeans and a white shirt then go over the road and knock on the door, which opens to reveal a girl about a year or two younger that Chris and me "Hi I'm Connor I'm here to see Chris I'm going out clubbing with him and some of his mates tonight " I explain the girl nods "I'm Melinda or Mel as Chris calls me " the girls says I nod as I see Chris "hey Connor" he says and I feel my heart skip a beat I smile "hey Chris " I say back he smiles as we walk out the house closing the door behind us and going to P3 we meet up with his friends and go inside and get some drinks and listen to Fireflies once we have had a few drinks we all get up and dance to the music and have a good time laughing and messing about after a while Chris and I decide to leave and go somewhere else so we go and walk in the park and talk getting to know each other more

Chris's pov

I walk side by side with Connor in the park and notice him start to shiver "you cold Mate?" I ask and he sheepishly nods "Here" I say taking off my jacket and handing it to him "you sure you don't need it Mate?" Connor asks I nod "I'm sure you can give it back to me tomorrow or something " I say as we start to head home we walk to his house and I make sure he gets inside ok then head over to my house and up to bed but don't fall asleep till the early hours of the morning around about three thirty.


	4. happy endings

Over the next Two years, Connor and Chris start dating and fall in love they have some problems with the elders to begin with, but then everything works it's self out eventually They go on holiday with the whole family to Europe and they get to Paris when they arrive by the Eiffel tower Connor gets down on one knee and asks Chris to marry him.

Connor's POV

I Get on one knee and pull out the ring box "Chris when I met you, you changed my life for the better, you made life worth living and the move worth while There isn't a moment since I met you that I regret through all our ups and down you remained strong enough for the both of us you have an amazing family and I hope I Can be part of it will you marry me?" I ask Chris

Chris's Pov

I stare at the man I Love who is down on knee, having just ask me to be his husband " I would be honoured to be your husband " I say and kiss him He slips on my finger.

~One year later~

Chris and Connor wake up in their houses and get in to their suits, then go to the wedding venue, and exchange their vows becoming husbands, then party at their reception, which is being held at P3 after a meal at Halliwells.

~Three years later ~

Chris and Connor arrive home at their house with their new-born surrogate twins one fathered by Chris and one by Connor a boy and a girl they are greeted by their families, Melinda asks what they named the twins Chris smiles "The girl Is Poppy Melinda-May Halliwell and the boy is "Victor Wyatt-carter Halliwell" Chris and Connor say in unison.


End file.
